


Being Prepared

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Tiny Pilot drabble prompted by my post earlier wondering what Scully thought about when she was packing for the very plausible state of Oregon.





	Being Prepared

She pulls out the old suitcase and realises just how old it really is. She probably should have invested in a new one, one of those new types with the wheels but when she was assigned to this detail she bought a suit and new shoes and she really didn’t think she’d be flying out on a case so soon. She can only hope that Mulder’s head has been buried so deep in the X-Files that accessory fashion isn’t high on his priority list. Judging by his ties, it ranks somewhere at the bottom. State-of-the-art slide carousels are probably his number one.  
She throws in her underwear, packing extras. She pulls out the black lace set, lays it out on her red robe, sighs and puts it back in her lingerie drawer. Mulder is good-looking, but he’s a jerk. She adds hose, bed socks, her ratty jogging bottoms and baggy tee, runners, a couple of blouses and skirts and hopes for a swift conclusion to the case. She packs her toiletry bag and throws in a novel on a whim. She briefly wonders what kind of books Mulder reads. Fantasies, sci-fi, crime stuff seem too obvious, and she indulges in an image of him, lazing against his pillows on a Sunday morning, bed hair, glasses perched on his nose, with Dostoyevski propped against his legs and Wagner playing in the background.  
Squirming, she admonishes herself and heads to her fridge to get some cold water to sluice away the visual. Mulder’s a jerk, not an intellectual fantasy. And besides, if Daniel and Jack had taught her anything about affairs of the heart, it was that dating too close to the office was never going to work. She needs to focus on her career. Marriage and children would come later.  
She’s way too wired to sleep so she picks up the case file and opens it. There are discrepancies that she’ll bring up tomorrow. She yawns and checks her watch. Today, she thinks. She’ll bring them up today. She closes the file and looks over at her case. It’s still open and she gets out of bed. She puts the file into her briefcase and pads over to her lingerie drawer. She pulls out the black set and folds it between her jogging bottoms and tee. Her parents taught her to be prepared for every eventuality.  
Mulder is a jerk. But he is also good-looking. And if their partnership only lasts one case, it might be fun to be a little reckless.


End file.
